The present invention concerns a refrigerating device having a body, a door and a carrier for refrigerated products, the carrier being supported on adapters anchored on movable rails of telescopic extensions and displaceable between an inserted and a withdrawn position. Such a device is known from DE10 2005 021591 A1.
The purpose of the adapter is to give a certain mobility to the carrier in relation to the telescopic rails, which is necessary due to manufacturing tolerances of the body and carrier and different thermal expansion coefficients of the materials being used, but on the other hand to ensure a reliable support for the carrier on the movable rails of the telescopic extensions, in spite of a narrow overlapping surface between these rails and the carrier.
During the operation of such a refrigerating device it can occasionally be necessary to completely remove a carrier for cleaning, for example. After disassembly of the carrier, the telescopic extensions freely project out of the body and there is a considerable risk of a user being injured on sharp edges of the rails, or soiling his/her clothing with lubricants adhering to the rails.